kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Bulborb
"Hello there chaps!" Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu, simply Kirby Bulborb, is a Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening character. He is the most recurring character in his shows, and is among the most well-known characters in his shows. Aside from his shows, Kirby also appeared as a supporting character in Crazy Bozoz, Star Platinum, Za Warudo, Pikmin Plush: THE WORLD, Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, The Beatles At The Literature Club, and Sayori and Natsuki Show. Kirby has 2 main waifus; Asuka Langley Soryu and Sayori. Personality In all of the shows he is featured in, Kirby uses British slang words like "chap" and "young chap". In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, he also started saying "old chap". Kirby Bulborb is also known to be a very intelligent Bulborb, who knows everything about Pikmin. He is also a huge fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Katawa Shoujo, The Beatles, Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning, Keroro Gunso, and Love Live. He is also an avid fan of manga. Like Natsuki, Kirby thinks it's the best literature. Kirby's favourite manga series is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. History Long before Twig & Pik-pik and Trooper Village Stories, Kirby became a Bulborb God and gave Pikmin the ability to use starpower. Twig & Pik-pik He played The Beatles really loud and was later used by Noah to create the ultimate form; the Acidic Candypop Bulborbear. Kirby was later freed after it was destroyed by Twig. Trooper Village Stories Kirby's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in episode 11, in which he defeated Wario and Waluigi and sent them to jail. He noticed some Mitites in his eggs, and got rid of them with assistance from Seamus. Later on, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu. They got married in the episode Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three. In December 2017, Kirby found out about Doki Doki Literature Club. He and Asuka Langley Soryu became huge fans of the game. Kirby later befriended Bowser due to his love of Doki Doki Literature Club, and they became close friends. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening 's hat, which he wore for the majority of the series.]]Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Red Physical. Later on, they had another child; McJerb. And like literally 15 days later they had another child (one whom wasn't planned) and named it "Ben". Two of the sons, McJerb and BenTheGuy, got married to Hanayo Koizumi and Ami Mizuno respectively. Kirby assisted in the fight against Dark Bowser and Dadsuki. Steve The Trooper Adventures Kirby appears in Episode 3, and became very good friends with Twig after saving his life in Revenge Of The Steve. Kirby also brought Retardmin/Albern back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Kirby returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. Twig told Asuka Langley Soryu and her family the sad news. They were devastated, but managed to stick together with assistance from Puffle, Gruffalo Dawson, and King Dedede. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returned as a ghost to support his friends. He was later revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He's the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. He is well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby is also a stand user and wields Snow Halation. He can also use The World. Kirby's Waifus A list of all the waifus Kirby has had. # Flora Reinhold # Natsumi Hinata # Brittany # Minako Aino # Daicon Girl # Ami Mizuno # Wendy Corduroy # Asuka Langley Soryu # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Emi Ibarazaki # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi # Maki Nishikino # Ochaco Uraraka # Yuuko Aioi # Tohru # Jolyne Cujoh Kirby's 50 Favourite Albums The following are Kirby's 50 favourite albums of all time. # The Beatles - Revolver # The Beatles - Abbey Road # The Beatles - Magical Mystery Tour # The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # The Beatles - The Beatles (White Album) # The Beatles - Rubber Soul # The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night # The Beatles - Help! # The Beatles - With the Beatles # The Beatles - Beatles For Sale # The Beatles - 1962-1966 # The Beatles - 1967-1970 # Yes - Fragile # REO Speedwagon - The Hits # Weezer - Weezer (The Blue Album) # Queen - Greatest Hits # The Lemon Twigs - Do Hollywood # John Lennon - Lennon Legend: The Very Best Of John Lennon # Nirvana - Nevermind # George Harrison - All Things Must Pass # The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds # The Beach Boys - The Smile Sessions # Wings - Band On The Run # Queen - A Night at the Opera # The Doors - The Doors # Weezer - Pinkerton # The Beach Boys - Sunflower # Simon And Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water # Simon And Garfunkel - Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits # Ringo Starr - Ringo # Paul McCartney - RAM # John Lennon - John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band # John Lennon - Imagine # The Beatles - Meet The Beatles! # The Beatles - The Beatles' Second Album # The Rolling Stones - Big Hits (High Tide and Green Grass) # Electric Light Orchestra - Out Of The Blue # David Bowie - Nothing Has Changed # Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road # Elton John - Greatest Hits # David Bowie - The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars # David Bowie - Hunky Dory # George Harrison - George Harrison # The Rutles - The Rutles # Wings - Wingspan: Hits and History # Green Day - American Idiot # Madness - Complete Madness # Queen - Greatest Hits II # Twin Peaks - Wild Onion # Gorillaz - Demon Days Gallery Kirby reading Manga HD.png Kirby and Asuka's wedding..png Kirby Bulborb and Hanayo.jpg Kirby Jojo manga.png Link and Kirby.jpg Kirby's Eyes.png TwigAndKirby.png KIRBY BULBORB GETS SMASHED BY EGG.png 32349145_2289058817772668_736455040062980096_n.png|Kirby in the ocean. Trivia *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimensional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Natsuki is the one who inspired Kirby Bulborb to get more into manga, although he was already a fan of it before Natsuki's existence. *Kirby Bulborb has guest starred on several of MINJAK's videos. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. Category:Bulborbs Category:Characters Category:The Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Major Pages Category:Filmmakers Category:Asuka related Category:Archangels Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Main Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Crazy Bozoz Category:Living Characters Category:Steve Saga Category:Gods Category:Bossclips Category:Characters that love tea Category:Langley Soryu family Category:Revived Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Starlight Platinum Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Plush Aeternus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters that love white rice Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Toa Category:Pikmin Plush: The World Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Sayori and Natsuki Show Category:Jacoc Staff Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:Literature Club members Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Married Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:BALDI'S BASICS